The subject matter disclosed herein relates to turbine engines. More particularly, the subject matter relates to modifying of turbine engine parts.
In a gas turbine engine, a compressor provides pressurized air to one or more combustors wherein the air is mixed with fuel and burned to generate hot combustion gas. These gases flow downstream to one or more turbines that extract energy therefrom to produce a mechanical energy output as well as power to drive the compressor. Over time, gas turbine engine parts may experience fatigue, due to extreme conditions within the turbine, including high temperatures and pressures caused by flow of hot gas. In particular, certain turbine parts, such as buckets located on a turbine rotor, may experience fatigue that requires servicing or replacement.
In cases where the part is a complex part that was manufactured using close tolerance, the part can have deformations due to wear and tear. The deformed part can be difficult to fixture for servicing due to a variation in dimension caused by deformation.